Broken
by thkq1997
Summary: Cody life and mind after order 66 has impact on him.


** Broken**

**A/N: So, this is a companion fic for ''Haunted'', you don't need to read the other one but if you interested, head to profile and check it out.**

**P/S: I am not an American, and my words sometime sound awkward, so please enjoy, and I am sorry for any grammars mistakes.**

All he sees is grey.

His world has become grey ever since that cursed day came, when he ordered to fire upon his best friend of war, orders are orders, he remind himself every passing day.

But some orders are needed to be questioned.

He has become something that is not the Marshall of the GAR army anymore.

Not the commander of mighty 212th Attack Battalion anymore.

He just another Imperial's Trooper in the galaxy, only the duty he must fulfill for the man he hated the most.

Papaltine

Every day he just doing the same things he always does in the previous day, wake up, lay down, then looking blankly at the ceiling of his quarter, then felling regret, then sat up, and walks toward another day of suffering ahead.

Life's too short

It's even shorter for a clone.

A clone who has a past to forget about.

Order 66, even repeat sound bitter in his own mind, he never get the chance to celebrate the death of general Grievous, the droid who kill so many of his beloved brothers, then it came on his palm's com.

''It will be done, my lord'' He doesn't believe in his own voice anymore, something in his head took over, all the flash training came back, including the memories of Orders, his body take the action by instinct, something that day screamed him to stop, to warn the general, yet.

He killed him with his own company.

And now he just another white armored men spreading fear of the Empire to this galaxy

Someone said that the Clone were just like droids, only know how to kill but doesn't know how to feel.

Before Order 66, it will be wrong, but now, they are dead right.

White men patrolling the street executing order 37, another cursed order, more suffering for Cody.

He just watched his men torturing the civilian they once swear to protect, he just watching them suffer and hopeless to do anything, he wanted to walks up and put a fist in his brother's jaw just to stop it, but he can't.

Every day more and more suffering, and only the eyes of the civilians look at him in disgust soothed him, watching them hated you, just to see you only makes them want to puke, Cody deserve it, that was he thinks.

He not a man who lead his men into battle anymore, he just a shell, a broken man who wanted to forget his past, to forget everything, to forget everyone, and he plumbed himself in Alcohol just to sooth his broken form.

His eyes were now darker, his hair become messier, but every time he woke up after a drinks, the memories will flooded him like a broken dam, and then it was just silent in his quarter, alone, with haunted memories of the wars and his long breath of despair.

Boil, Waxer, Barlex, Gearshift, and long line of names he long to remembered.

Then he realized he was chasing someone.

His mission here on Ryloth is to capture or kill an informer, or a spy to be exact hiding on this planet and working for the rebel cell, he ran, and his comrades beside him.

The figure was fast with quick moments with those alleyways of the slum, and in one quick flash, the figure jumped in deeper down into the slum.

''Spread out!'' His commander said.

Men were quickly fang out to look for the figure in this complex maze of the slum, Cody wandered around the slum, passing every disgust eyes looking at him, and keep on the lookout for the spy.

And then he can fell something pointed on his head by someone in the dark alley.]

And draw him in.

''That's it, end me, free me, do it'' Cody thoughts flash through his mind, he knows he wanted this, he longing to this for so long, now someone here do it for him.

He wanted to die.

And now his wishes about to came true, when he came to face with the figure

Her hands are green with diamonds shape visible on the side of it.

Then he can see her eyes although the alley is dark, her blue eyes shine under the moonlight, and he can see the diamonds across the bridge of her nose.

''Commander Offee?'' He heard himself said, and all the memories rushed back to him about his Jedi commander.

And Barriss just pointed the blaster in his temple, with determination in her eyes, she must know what the Imperial have on her and how did they track her down here in this hole, but now, she not sure interrogate is an option anymore.

She scene it in the force, this trooper, have something particular that the other trooper don't have.

Regret, pains, broken.

Before her, this man was just a shell.

''Who are you? '' She asked the trooper.

Cody removed his helmet, and kneels on his knees, letting his scar visible in the light for the Jedi to see, a face of a broken man, with nothing but a soul to cling on for.

She lowered her blaster and recognized who he is, the once mighty Marshall of the 212th Attack Battalion.

Marshall Cody.

''Just go, Commander, just leave this place, go…'' He whispered, hoping she will complied, hoping that this Jedi will leave him be to continue his days of suffering, and he can fell some tears coming on his cheeks

Clones don't cry.

But he was too broken to think about it.

Then he can see her green hand reach out to him, with comfort in her eyes.

''Come with me….''

He was given a second chance by a former Jedi, there is nothing in this army for him anymore, and all it has was suffering, pains beyond words.

And they left together, leaving the marks where Cody tears has dropped on the cold sand dirt of Ryloth, that was his last tears of suffering.

He was free.


End file.
